A Week In Wisconsin
by Luna Elune
Summary: Tim's visit to Wisconsin leads to some very fun times with his long distance boyfriend of over a year now, Steve. A year and a half of waiting could lead to impatience and severe hornyness. HwnTume, Boy x Boy, Yaoi! Don't like, Don't read!
1. Seasons Greetings

Inspired from Tim's recent visit to Wisconsin where lots of stuff happened! You all know I ship Tim x Steve so hard, yes them in real life not just Gortume x mlgHwnT, and so this recent week just made the fangirl part of me squeal and freak out so much! Anyways well this plot bunny started raping me so I had to write it. There will be 7 chapters, get it? Cause it's a week? :D Anywho, hope you HwnTume shippers out there enjoy! This whole story is just gonna be smut by the way XD Read on my lovelies! ~WhiteWolf

* * *

~~~Steve's PoV~~~

I clenched on tighter to my phone with excitement as Burt drove us to the temporary parking section of the airport and parked and I practically threw myself out of the car. I sped as fast as I could to the airport, Burt struggling to stay with me, a slew of curses following after me._ 'This was it. You're finally gonna be with him.'_ I thought to myself and I felt myself smiling and went even faster until I realized I was running and blushed and allowed myself to calm down. I looked down to my phone to see 1 new message from Tim: _'I'm here, can't wait to see you baby. ~Peepy Chonies~' _I giggled at his signature that I was so used to seeing but for some reason I couldn't contain my happiness.

I quickly replied: _'Me neither, Burt and I are waiting at a Cinnabon. Bought you a cinnamon bun.' _I sent with a smile and Burt tried to look at my phone and I pulled it close to me, "He's on his way. Calm down." I said, trying not to smile. I sat on the edge of my seat while we waited and constantly glanced between my phone and the hallway that passengers that just flew in went up to leave. I blushed as Burt chuckled at me and I glared at him, "Shut up! He's my bo- best friend! Of course I'm gonna be excited." I said defensively and Burt's smile only grew wider and I resisted the urge to choke him.

"S-Steve?" I heard an all to familiar voice and almost broke my neck as I turned to see Tim standing there with a suitcase a smaller carry on and a small Starbucks bag and I held back tears at the fact that he had actually bought me coffee. I jumped up and ran into his already open arms and nuzzled my face into his neck as tears streamed down my face. I wrapped my arms even tighter around him as his arms did around my waist. "I missed you." I whispered and Tim chuckled, "We've never met in real life. How could you miss me?" Tim asked and I pulled away from the hug to look at his face and tried not to lean in and kiss him since there were people around. I couldn't believe he was actually here finally.

"But I could still miss you." I said, leaning back into his arms for another hug and smiled as his arms tightened around my waist. I heard Burt clear his throat and backed out of Tim's arms reluctantly and let him give Burt a handshake and brief hug. I remembered the cinnamon bun I got him and grabbed it and handed it to him, electricity shooting up my spine as our hands brushed and he took the bun. " We figured you were hungry after all that flying so.. here ya go buddy." Burt said and I smiled and nodded.

"So, let's get going so you can get some sleep." I said with a bright grin. Burt grabbed Tim's suitcase and rolled it along behind him and I walked behind him with Tim and when the coast was clear I brought our hands together and gave it a small squeeze and Tim squeezed back and I leaned in a bit close to him before pulling away as people began walking towards us. I gasped as I felt his breath on my ear, "I'm bunking with you. We'll be alone together in your room." Tim whispered and I shivered.

Once we made it to the car we put his stuff in the trunk and I sat in the back with him as Burt drove and idly chit chatted with Tim while we played footsie and our hands were twined together. I was so glad to make it home cause I needed Tim and I needed him now. We brought all his stuff inside and up to my room and then he met everyone in the house. I felt more and more jealous and irritated with every person touching him that wasn't me. We all talked until it was late in the night and I had calmed down a bit but noticed that Tim was very unfocused and kept glancing over at me. I smirked as I realized what he wanted and blushed as our eyes met.

He let out a big yawn and stretched out, "I'm sorry guys, I am tired! Flying really takes it outta ya." He sighed and got up and I joined him, "I'll take you up to my room and get you situated. And besides, It's getting close to the time I usually go to sleep." I said nonchalantly, making it seem as if I didn't care. Everyone seemed to buy it and they all said goodnight to us and Tim waved before I led him up to my bedroom. We barely made it past the door and into the room before we were all over each other.

Tim pushed me against the door and I could hear the click of the lock and blushed and threaded my fingers through his hair, pulling him closer as our lips moved and rubbed against each other and our tongues met with sparks. This was the best I've ever felt in my life and it was only a kiss. I let out a soft moan and gasped as his lips left mine and I squeaked as I was pushed onto the bed and Tim climbed on and over me with a predatory glint in his eyes. We were both naked in minutes and both lay there for a moment, just taking each other in and I couldn't help but feel a bit self-conscious.

"You're god damn beautiful babe, why are you being so shy?" Tim asked and I blushed even darker and looked down. Tim's fingers gripped my chin and pulled my chin up to make me look at him and I stared into his chocolate-brown eyes. I closed my eyes as he leaned in for another kiss, this time gentle, slow and lingering. My eyes were still closed as he pulled away after nipping my bottom lip, making me gasp. My eyes fluttered open slowly and I blushed as Tim pushed me down and grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers as he descended to my neck and began leaving marks where no one could see, making me squirm and blush, biting my lip to keep from alerting every one of our activities.

I could not contain a small moan as his lips found my nipples and he sucked on them softly before lapping at them with his tongue, torturing me as I desperately wanted him inside me but he was taking his time to take care of me and familiarize himself with my body. My eyes widened and I bucked my hips as one hand wrapped around my member and he stroked me slowly, tightening and loosening his grip. "You don't know how long I've wanted this." Tim sighed and I arched my back as his breath fanned across my chest and my nubs hardened.

I held Tim's neck with one hand, brushing the hair at the back of his neck. I gasped and whimpered as he stroked me slowly, teasing me as he mouthed and kissed my chest. I whined as Tim was suddenly gone and I looked up through half lidded eyes to see him stroking himself and I blushed even though I had seen him do it before. "You know what to do." He husked out and I turned even darker before sucking on three fingers, licking all over them while looking Tim in the eyes. He growled and I saw his hips buck forward and I smirked slightly.

I pulled my fingers out of my mouth and ran them down my chest then down to my entrance and bit my lip as I pushed the first finger in. I let out a soft moan and pushed my finger in slowly, panting softly. "Fuck, it's even better being up close while you're doing it." Tim growled and I blushed and slipped a second finger in, stretching myself and holding back moans of pleasure. I tilted my head to the side and panted bringing a pillow to my mouth with my other hand and biting into it.

"Too bad I can't hear you moan and scream. That'll have to wait until we have a bit more privacy." Tim said with a smirk and I froze and quaked with pleasure as my prostate was struck and I tried to hold in a scream but it ended up coming out as a strangled, muffled cry. I gasped as I felt something warm and wet run up my thigh and looked down to see Tim on his knees, pushing my thighs further apart and leaning down to nip and lick my thigh which was a very sensitive area for me. I whimpered and bit harder into the pillow, finally slipping in the last finger and moving them around and scissoring them before they were pulled out of me suddenly.

I looked up from the pillow to see Tim holding onto my thighs and positioning himself at my entrance. I let go of the pillow and instead lay on my back, my arms stretched out behind my head to grip onto the bed sheets. Tim looked down at me and into my eyes and I nodded and my mouth opened in a silent scream as he pushed forward, his head entering me and he pushed forward until he was all the way, surrounded by my tight heat. I was suddenly overcome with emotion and euphoria as Tim and I were finally together like this after almost more than a year of Skype calls and texting.

Tears fell out of the corners of my eyes and a shaky smile was on my face. I opened my eyes as I felt his tongue lick away my tears before connecting our lips in a passionate kiss full of love and comfort. Tim let go of my legs and instead placed his hands on either side of my head, bringing one hand up to stroke my cheek as we kissed and run his fingers through my hair. I wrapped my legs around his waist and moaned into his mouth as he rocked his hips slowly, torturing me once again with his slow pace.

"T-Tim please... Faster..." I moaned, pulling away from the kiss and tightening my legs around his waist. "Beg." Tim growled and I buried my head into his neck and gave him a small lick. "Please Tim... I need you." I whispered, rolling my hips back onto his member to entice him to speed up. I bit into Tim's shoulder to keep from crying out as he picked up the pace but still went slow enough so there was no sound of skin hitting skin to wake the others. I clenched my eyes shut as he struck my prostate, screaming into his arm in pleasure.

It was all too much but I needed more, I didn't want this to end but my orgasm was growing ever closer. I clenched tighter around Tim and was pleased to get a grunt from him and his thrusts came harder, my prostate being abused with every thrust. "Y-Yes!" I whimpered and Tim quickly connected our lips to silence me as I felt my end approaching swiftly. Wanting a bit of change I rolled us over so I was riding him, my hands splayed out over his chest as I panted to the ceiling. I bit my lip and moved my hips up and down as fast as I could while Tim thrust up to reach deep within me and strike my prostate a last time.

I leaned back, resting a hand on his knee as I came, shaking with my release and bucking my hips up. I somehow kept from screaming as I came but moaned as I felt Tim's seen fill me and I collapsed, falling onto his chest which was covered in my cum. We lay there panting and I looked up lazily and smiled tiredly, letting out a small chuckle. I blushed as Tim pulled out then pulled the blanket over us and we nestled close together, giddy smiles on out faces. "I love you. So much." Tim said and I looked up and gave him a small lingering kiss. "I love you too." I said and Tim pulled me closer and we both fell asleep.

_'This was gonna be a fun week.'_ We both thought to ourselves.

* * *

Hope you liked! Still 6 more chapters to go -.- Peace out from the WhiteWolf :)


	2. Pool Time

Here is day two of "A Week In Wisconsin" :D Hope you enjoy!

* * *

~~~Steve's POV~~~

When I woke up the next morning, I found myself warm and comfy being held in Tim's arms. I blushed and smiled as he snored softly and got an idea for a nice way to wake him up. I smiled devilishly and pried myself out of his arms gently, not wanting to wake him before crawling down under the covers to Tim's nude crotch. I nestled in between his legs and gripped his soft cock by the base and licked the tip before taking it into my mouth and sucking softly. I felt his member give a small twitch and hummed in satisfaction. Tim gave a small groan and I smirked and took more into my mouth, spit dribbling down and onto my hands and I stroked him slowly with one hand.

I could feel movement on the bed and heard the sheets rustling and looked up to see Tim holding up the sheets and looking down at me with red cheeks and panting softly. His hips bucked up and I relaxed my gag reflex, taking him until his tip hit the back of my throat. "Fuck." Tim growled and fell back onto the bed his hands clenching and unclenching. I held his hips down as I bobbed my head up and down, sucking harshly and humming. I looked up and our eyes met and my eyes widened as I felt his cum hit the back of my throat and I let go of his cock but kept stroking him and flinched as his warm seed hit my face and I clenched my eyes shut. Once it stopped I peeked an eye open to see Tim panting harshly and I giggled before leaning down to lick off any cum that fell onto him.

I came out from under the sheets and Tim looked at me and blushed and I tilted my head, "What?" I asked. "Y-You got a little something on your face." Tim said, still panting and smiling tiredly. I brought a finger to my face and wiped my cheek and looked at it, flushing dark red as I saw it was cum. I looked Tim in the eyes and sucked the cum off before licking all around my mouth to find what I could. Tim gulped and I smirked before getting up, gasping as a sharp pain raced up my spine and I whimpered and leaned against the wall for support. Tim was up in a moment and holding my arm to help me back to the bed.

"Sorry about that." Tim said and I glared at him but smiled, "It's ok, just get me to my bathroom." I said and held my arms out for him to hold me. He rolled his eyes and helped be back up and supported me as I limped to the bathroom connected to mine. Once I was inside I stepped into the shower and turned the water on, sighing as the warm water hit my face and washed away any remainders of this morning's wake up call. I leaned against the wall but gasped as I felt arms wrap around my waist and felt Tim's lips kissing my back and licking away water.

I purred softly and leaned into his arms, letting the water wash over us. Tim grabbed a loofah and lathered it with soap before running it over my body in lazy circles. I leaned my head back into his neck and smiled as he kissed my forehead. We made it through the shower without any incidents, just lovingly washing each other and sharing gentle kisses. Once we finished we got out and dried and got dressed, looking through the room for any evidence of what happened last night or this morning and cleaning it before descending downstairs to find no one was awake yet.

"Hmm, they usually are awake by now." I said before getting out some pancake mix and beginning to make breakfast. I noticed Tim was just sitting there watching me and I blushed and turned to him, "What's so interesting about me cooking?" I asked, mixing batter while the stove warmed up. Tim jumped slightly and turned pink, "Nothing, just was thinking you would make a good mother. In the kitchen where you belong!" He said and I laughed, knowing he was joking about the women belonging in the kitchen thing before blushing.

"Shut up! Just because I can cook doesn't make me gay. Wait..." I said, blushing as Tim laughed and I glared at him but smiled none the less and went back to making breakfast. I piled all the finished pancakes onto a plate and then grabbed two plates for Tim and I. I set down the pancakes in front of him and kissed his cheek, "Here you go _honey__." _I gushed and Tim held back a laugh before pulling me down and making out with me passionately, leaving me dazed. "Thanks babe. You always make the best pancakes for papa." He said in a manly voice and I snorted before sitting down across from him and eating my pancakes.

* * *

~Later in the Day~

After everyone was awake and we had all eaten my scrumptious pancakes, if I do say so myself, we made Burt wash the dishes while we sat in the living room and talked about what we should do for the day and swimming came up in the conversation and everyone seemed to agree. "Swimming it is." Tim said with a smile and we all cheered and went to our rooms to get ready. Tim and I went up to our shared room when I remembered something. "Oh shit, we've got marks all over us." I said, my stomach dropping and Tim froze mid step as well. He closed and locked the door and told me to take my shirt off and I blushed but did it.

He looked over the various marks that he left with a thinking expression before his eyes lit up, "Mosquitos! We'll say they were mosquitoes! I didn't suck hard enough so they looked like bruises, just red marks. Hopefully they'll buy it." He said before slipping his shirt off as well and turning to look for his swimming trunks in his bag. My eyes widened and I blushed at the scratch marks all over his back. "How do we explain the tiger claw marks on your back?"I said, worriedly.

"Again, mosquitoes! I'll say that's from me scratching at them." He said and I thought about it for a moment, "Eh, seems legit." I said with a shrug before going to look for swim trunks. Once we were all dressed we made our way downstairs and to the pool, trying to ignore the looks I could feel on me. No one said anything though and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding before diving into the pool. I came back and wiped water off of my face to see everyone clapping, "Majestic." Tim said in Gortume voice and I smiled and dove under water to hide my blushing face.

I heard more splashes and came back up to see everyone in the pool. Burt came over and splashed me with a big wave and I gasped and narrowed my eyes, "And so it begins." I growled and pushed Burt under the water before swimming off and hiding behind Tim, peeking over his shoulder. I squeaked as suddenly I was on his shoulders and I held onto his head to keep from falling, "CHICKEN FIGHT!" Burt yelled before clambering onto Zach's shoulders who protested, stumbling about as he tried to find his balance. Burt and I locked hands, trying to push each other off while yelling obscenities at each other.

Tyson cheered from poolside and I moved my hands to Burt's sides before tickling him. He started laughing and clutched his sides and I took the opportunity to push him off and into the water. "YEAH! WHAT'S UP?!" I yelled, throwing my fists in the air before Tim pushed me off his shoulders and into the water. I came back up sputtering for air and Tim couldn't stop laughing as I glared at him. I splashed him before disappearing underwater, swimming below him to appear behind him and I suppressed a laugh as I saw him looking around the water around him.

I squeaked as there was a big splash behind me and I turned to see Burt laying on a pool float and smirking at me. Before I could say anything a splash of water hit my back and I turned to see Tim looking around innocently. "OH IT'S ON!" I yelled and Tim and I began an epic splash battle. And by epic I mean completely lame and we truced and said it was a tie as we became tired because we were unfit. I climbed the ladder out of the pool and went to lay on a lounge chair and bask in the suns warmth after putting on sunscreen since I did not feel like getting a sunburn.

I sighed as I reclined, closing my eyes as I relaxed and the hot afternoon sun beat down on me but a cool breeze swept by. I felt a shadow come over me and I peeked an eye open to see Tim standing over me with a lustful gaze in his eyes and I blushed and closed my eye again. "How may I help you?" I asked, smiling slightly. I gasped as I could feel his warm breath on my ear and he whispered, "By being naked and screaming my name." He growled and I blushed even darker.

"I'm sorry but we can't now." I whispered back and Tim growled once again and I felt his shadow leave and opened my eyes again to see him walking inside. I looked to the pool and saw no one was there but could hear talking and laughter coming from the hot tub and figured they wouldn't notice us gone and I got up and slinked back into the house. I could hear noises coming from upstairs and quickly climbed the stairs and came to our room door. I pressed an ear against the door and blushed as I hear panting and groaning.

I bit my lip and tried the door handle and thankfully it was unlocked and I stepped inside quietly. I stared wide-eyed as Tim lay on the bed, bucking his hips up into his hand, his face flushed red as his mouth opened with pants. I closed the door and locked it and Tim's eyes opened to look at me with a burning gaze. I blushed as he waved his hand for me to come closer and I obliged, slipping my trunks off as I stepped forward then my underwear fell as well. I climbed onto the bed and straddled his waist before grabbing his member by the base and positioning him at my entrance.

I blushed and panted as I sunk down slowly onto him, whimpering in slight pain. I placed my hands on his chest and lifted my hips up and down, biting my lip to keep from making a sound. Tim thrusted his hips up to meet mine and I could not hold back a cry of ecstasy as he hit my special spot dead on. "Uhn, T-Tim..." I whispered, riding him faster. As I felt my end approaching I pulled off him and turned so my butt was to him, and fell on my elbows and knees, looking back at him with a wanton expression and he cursed and quickly got up and pushed his length inside of me.

I cried out, pressing my face into the sheets to muffle my moans as Tim pushed deep inside of me. I yelped as I was suddenly turned around, Tim pulling out for a second then pushing back in not missing a beat. He grabbed my leg and pulled it onto his shoulder, pushing deep inside of me.I gripped the sheets tightly, trying to get a grip on something when I felt his hands intertwine with mine. I looked up at him, eyes half mast and lips parted with moans and breaths. I watched as he let go of my leg and I curled it around his hips along with my other leg. He then leaned down and I locked eyes with him before wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer for a kiss. I gasped as I was pulled up and onto his lap as he held onto my waist tightly and thrusted up into me, his tongue slipping into my mouth and rubbing against mine.

This new angle allowed him to hit my prostate with every thrust and I could feel my orgasm approaching. I pulled away from the kiss with a gasp to pant and whimper, "Tim, c-cumming!" I moaned, holding onto his head and threading my fingers through his hair. He growled into my neck, his warm breath fanning across my skin and he hit my spot with a hard thrust and I came, arching my back and moaning his name. I gasped as I felt his warm cum fill me and he pulled me down with him as he fell back with a sigh, both of us panting to regain our breath.

I smiled down at him, my face still warm and I lay my head down on his chest. "We have to get cleaned up, they wanted to watch a movie here remember?" He whispered, threading a hand through my hair and kissing my forehead. I groaned, "I know, I know. I don't wanna get up though." I groaned, nuzzling further into his chest. I squeaked as I was suddenly picked up and Tim carried me to the bathroom, still inside me which made me blush. He set me down on the counter and pulled out with a hiss and I blushed darker.

He got out a washcloth and dampened it before wiping me clean as well as himself. Once we were clean of evidence he leaned down and brought me into a gentle kiss, wrapping his hand around the back of my neck to bring me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed into the kiss, his tongue breaching my lips to run around my mouth and then to meet my tongue. We parted for air and Tim leaned his forehead against mine, "You have no idea how good it is to actually kiss you. It's been too long since I have been able to feel you." Tim growled and I smiled and hugged him, "I'm glad you're here. I don't want this week to ever end." I whispered, feeling tears in my eyes as I thought of him leaving.

He wiped them away and held my cheeks to look me in the eyes, "I know, I'm sorry." He said, pulling me into a hug. I sighed and pulled him closer, wishing there didn't have to be so much space between us.

* * *

~After watching the movie~

"Stebby... Steeb. Wakey wakey." I clenched my eyes shut tighter and groaned and curled further into the person closest to me. I could hear laughter and I opened my eyes to find myself in Tim's arms and the rest of the guys were snickering and Burt had his phone out and I could hear the sound of him taking a picture. I blushed and sat up, glaring at all of them with a bright blush on my cheeks, "Shut up! I was tired.." I growled and they all laughed while I sulked. I looked to Tim and he was holding back laughter too. I sniffed and turned my nose up, crossing my arms.

"I don't like you guys. And I don't like this establishment." I said before getting up to go to the stairs. "Good night sirs." I said with a huff before waiting at the top of the stairs to listen to what they said. "I should go to sleep too guys." I heard Tim say and the others said goodnight. "And calm your boyfriend down." Zach said and I blushed as the rest of the guys laughed. "Whatever guys. Night." He said and I quickly rushed into my room, taking off my shirt and pulling off my pants quickly before laying on the bed facing the wall. I heard Tim walk in and the lock click and blushed.

"Babby... Don't be mad at Tibby." He said in a baby talk voice and I stayed silent. "Aww come on, you were pretty cute." Tim said and I blushed and crossed my arms. I felt the bed dip and Tim lay down behind me, wrapping an arm about my waist. I turned in his arms to stick my tongue out at him and he chuckled and kissed my forehead and I could not stay mad at him and leaned into him, nuzzling into his chest. "Gortume wins every time." He said in Gortume voice and I snickered, "Shut up and go to sleep." I said, yawning.

He pulled the sheets over us, "Night baby. Love you." He whispered and I smiled and looked up at him, "Love you too." I said before giving him a quick peck on the lips and falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

SO sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! Forgive me my babby's! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite its lateness :D Peace out from the WhiteWolf :)


End file.
